Beautiful Disaster
by Reffer Lift
Summary: Anemone is stuck in a Beautiful Disaster, so Dominic wants to get her out of it. DominicAnemone Songfic


A/N: My first songfic! I think this song goes well with Anemone in some parts, but I just had to put her in a fictional situation to make it work, so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eureka Seven, nor the song Beautiful Disaster. Eureka Seven is owned by BONES and Beautiful Disaster is owned by Jon McLaughlin. I just own the plot.

**Beautiful Disaster**

**A Songfic, by Reffer Lift  
**

**She loves her mama's lemonade,**

**Hates the sounds that goodbyes make.**

**She prays one day she'll find someone to need her.**

Dominic was her next door neighbour. He grew up beside that house all his life, and just recently, he found that he had feelings for her.

Anemone lived beside Dominic's house since she could ever remember. She didn't have the best life. She prayed every day that someone would need her for something. She hated saying goodbye.

**She swears that there's no difference,**

**Between the lies and complements.**

**It's all the same if everybody leaves her.**

Everyone lied to her, even her teacher, Dewey. He said she was pretty. That was a lie in her eyes. Everybody would turn and laugh. They would also point out the weird scar she had on her chin. She has it to remember the hard time she had surviving when she was a baby. She wouldn't care if everybody left her.

Dominic thought different.

**And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,**

**The pictures that she sees make her cry.**

Anemone looked in a magazine.

"Why do I bother?" She asked her self, tearing up at the lies the magazine spat out at her.

"I'll never be one of those girls. Everybody and that magazine are right..." She starts crying uncontrollably. Dominic, spying her from his bedroom, saw this, and made up his mind he wanted to help her.

**And she would change everything, everything just ask her.**

She would. Dominic knew that. He would change everything for her, if she wanted. She wanted think she looked nice. She wanted someone to really love. Everything. She wanted to change everything.

**Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,**

Beautiful Disaster. That was one way of putting it. Anemone was just in a beautiful disaster. Dominic wanted to take her out of that disaster.

**And she needs someone to take her home.**

And he would. Dominic would take her home. To her real home.

**She's giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant,**

**Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction.**

"I wonder what those boys want..." Dominic wondered, wincing at the thought that came afterwards.

"She doesn't even know where to go! She's lost in a mess that she can't get out off! So, why does she act that way..." Dominic wondered again.

**She never stays the same for long,**

You could say that again.

**Assuming that she'll get it wrong.**

**Perfect only in her imperfection.**

She thought that she was imperfect. She wasn't she was a messed up kid.

"Why do I change all the time? Is it because I'll always get it wrong? Mess up trying to get a date for the prom? I'd might as well go with my teacher." Anemone whimpered.

**She's not a drama queen,**

No she wasn't, and she didn't plan to be.

**She doesn't want to feel this way, only seventeen but tired**

She was very tired... of her life.

**She would change everything for happy ever after.**

Like one of those fairy tale princesses in those stories that always get saved by Prince Charming. She would change everything...

**Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,**

Just for her Prince Charming to come and sweep her off her feet, and to rescue her from this Beautiful Disaster.

**But she just needs someone to take her home.**

And she wanted some one to. She wanted anyone to take her home. To her real home.

-----

Anemone had a rough day at school. Everyone laughed at her. Everyone lied to her. And Dominic saw all of it. Soon the day ended, and they got on the bus and left. On the bus, Dominic took a glance from the driver's mirror to see Anemone just looking out the window, looking very depressed. He frowned.

**Cuz she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's ok.**

So he did. He got up from his seat, and sat down beside her.

"It's ok, Anemone! It's ok to be like that, if you want to! I don't care, no one cares." Dominic firmly told her. Anemone looked at him blankly.

**And she would change everything, everything just ask her.**

Dominic finally asked her.

"Anemone, would you really change everything, just to be like one of those girls in those magazines? Would you really change everything just to get everyone to stop laughing? Would you change everything?"

Anemone teared up.

"Yes," She replied, tears streaming down her eyes. "I would! Why aren't I a 'Paris Hilton!?' Why do they laugh!? I want to change everything, just so they could stop..."

**Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,**

"I just wanna get out of this Beautiful Disaster..."

**And she would change everything for happy ever after.**

"I wanna be one of those fairy tale princesses, who always get saved by Prince Charming!? But when will mine come?" Anemone asked. Dominic grabbed her hand.

**Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,**

"Right now." Dominic leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. She was finally out of this Beautiful Disaster.

**But she just needs someone to take her home**

The bus finally stopped at their street.

"Dominic, will you take me home?" Anemone asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"I will. I'll take you home," Dominic said.

"To your real home."

**And just needs someone to take her home**

**THE END**

A/N: This was my first songfic, and it turned out really good in my eyes. The mirror part and the "I'd might as well go to the prom with my teacher" part were sort of taken from episode 43. That episode kinda paved the way for this story, because it shows many scenes with Anemone like she is in the story, so those small episode 43 references worked out really well.

So what do you guys think? Was is good? Not good? Constructive Criticism please!

By the way, Beautiful Disaster is a very beautiful song:)


End file.
